Make it Wrong
by Hatter and Hare Productions
Summary: Every year, Flora and Merryweather wage battle over what color Aurora's dress color will be. What if the villains got tired of it and joined in with their own ideas!


Make it Wrong  
by the March Hare

"Ah, the grand tapestries, the shining armor, the classical music," Clayton said, swaying to the ballroom's music. "Oh, high class how I missed thee!"

"I'm just happy to be allowed back into the royal balls!" Maleficent said exasperated, rubbing her forehead in physic pain. "If the Mim gets us thrown out of another party, I swear I will reduce her to a pile of ash."

Clayton instinctively stopped moving. Sighing, he, _very carefully_, reprimanded her. "My lady, you've got to relax! Mim is stupid, but I think we got our point across last time." He finished with a smirk.

Maleficent smiled. The sight of Mim strapped screaming to rocket that was being shot to the Sun was a rare treat she would treasure for years to come.

"Very well," she admitted. "It is time to move past that rueful day and move on!" With a dramatic flare of her cloak, she walked past Clayton to her seat, tripping Jafar with her staff as she walked by.

Clayton shook his head. "Ah, women!" he said as he took a glass of sherry from a waiter's plate and sat down in the back row to watch. There were two levels to the room, an upper level and the lower level, where the dancing occurred. Clayton and some of the more edgy villains sat in the upper level, away from the action. The seating was not classed-based, but it was probably better for some separation. Things had been tense between the villains and heroes, which was an understatement, but bad blood was common between do-gooders and the people who had once tried to kill them so Clayton did not expect it to last.

Clayton looked around, and breathed a sigh of relief. Some of the the groups intermingled and laughed and talked (with very wary eyes). The night was loose, the drink was good, and no one had been decapitated. This celebration was in honor the 44 anniversary of Princess Aurora and Prince Philip, and it was common custom to throw a large feast for everyone in the Disney Kingdom. While this could be awkward for some villains (Captain Hook had to be dragged to Wendy Darling's birthday by everyone, and then strapped to a chair), for the most part it was all good fun. True, some _elements_were more prone to trouble-making than others, but what else did you have to do with an immortal existence than have fun?

The royal anthem began to play, and the lights were dimmed. A giant light, provided generously by the Atlanteans, shone at the top of the stairs. In an instant, the royal couple, smiles on their faces, descended from the stairs like two angels from Heaven. The couple took their time, each step flawless in only the way countless time and etiquette lessons could produce, as Clayton knew all too well. Arriving at the bottom, they made their elegant way to the center and began to dance. The music continued and everyone began to sway. Even Jafar, who was still burning over his shame, was now rocking back and forth with a slight smile on his face.

For once, everything was calm.

Suddenly, a flash of pink hit Aurora's dress, and her blue dress became pink. A smile that had been waiting to burst hit everyone's face, most of all the royal couple's face, leapt forth. A flash of blue came from the opposite direction of ballroom, and Aurora's dress was blue. Some were snickering, but to be honest, this got old quick for Clayton. Taking another drink, he watched as the Flora and Merryweather bounced the dress' color back and forth in what was called "The Color Conflict".

Clayton shrugged his shoulder and snatched a scone by a passing waiter. At least the food was good, and this little battle only lasted for so long; so long only varying from a few minutes to whole hours.

Just as he was taking another drink of sherry, a flash of green hit Aurora, and her dress became light green. Aurora and Philip nearly fell into a fit of giggles as everyone's eyes went straight to the source, a smiling Fauna on the upper balcony. For the first time in 44 years, Fauna had partaken in the Color Conflict.

Clayton began to question whether to hold on to his hopes for a peaceful night.

This went on for a few minutes, and thankfully this time no one started slinging spells at each other like the ugly 42 anniversary that resulted in multiple crowd causalities, though a pink Hades was the sight Clayton would never forget. Exchanging his empty glass with a full one from another waiter, Clayton lithis pipe and began to patiently smoke.

A black flash suddenly hit Aurora, and her dress became as black as midnight, backless, and a slit running all the way up to the tip of the thigh. Jaws dropped, a few dared to laugh, someone wolf-whistled, and King Stephen's face turned redder than a cherry at the sight of his daughter's new dress. This did not exactly match the royal couple's faces, for Philip was both aroused and scared mindless at the fact that his wife was wearing (ahem) "bedroom only material", while Aurora was blushing brighter than her father. That and she was very uncomfortable due to the sudden draft.

Though the spell was too quick to catch for most, Clayton had the eyes of a hunter and he followed it to the source, a smug-looking Maleficent. "Damn it," he swore, taking another drink.

Recovering from their shock, the three good fairies instantly moved to prevent further embarrassment. This resulted in Aurora's normal dress resembling a tie-dye mess. Maleficent fell into a fit of giggles, and everyone was now on two sides, laughing or humiliated.

You can guess who was which.

The dress of many colors now became battleground for the three fairies, who were both trying to fix the damage and get on top of the Conflict at the same time. Green/blue, green /pink, and pink/blue where now vogue and in the rush Clayton nearly missed the small wand that Maleficent pulled from her cloak and tossed down to Cruella De Vil. With a hideous smile, Cruella took her shot, and Aurora was now wearing the same dress Maleficent put on her with the latest in _Dalmatian skin_.

Clayton looked around. Grimhilde, the former Evil Queen, was trying to hide her snickers, Mulan was looking around for someone's ass to kick, Gaston was leering madly, Peter Pan was laughing his butt off, and everything was just going downhill fast.

This was why the villains were never invited to any nice parties. In fact, this was why Clayton avoided associating with the villains or any of their stupid plans at all!

While the three fairies tried to work together to save the day, Clayton knew it was only going to get worse as Cruella tossed the wand to Ursula, who casted on Aurora a unique dress, a black and purple halter top with a skirt that dragged the floor with multiple strands.

"At least she had some taste." Clayton muttered, grabbing a platter of steak and caviar from another passing waiter.

The battle commenced, as Maleficent threw in her two cents again, this time hiking up the skirt to the knees. Ursula tossed the wand over to Ratcliffe, who gave Aurora a shock with a 16th century get-up, complete with overly tight corset and bustle heavier than rocks. Her legs began to tremble at the weight, but Clayton had to give her credit. Throughout whole ordeal Aurora had been doing her best to keep dancing and smiling, which was good because things only got worse. The Fairy Godmother went to help, but in her old age she just gave Aurora Cinderella's dress, white sparkles and all.

Grimhilde lost it, and Hook was right by her laughing his (probably drunk) ass off. Hercules and several of King Stephen's guards began to look around for the culprits.

Hades gave her a dirty, little toga, Grimhilde gave her a princess' gown with only two pieces of clothe rising up to cover her breasts, Jafar gave her a dancing girl's outfit, but Frollo passed it off without a word to Tremaine. "The only honorable one," Clayton thought, but he suspected that Frollo would of given Aurora a nun's habit if he could of gotten away with it. Tremaine threw on Aurora a red dress that would not budge, forcing Aurora's entire body to stiffen like a pole up her back.

Thankfully, the music ended, and Merryweather saved the day by returning Aurora's dress to its blue form, enforcing this verdict with a downright vicious glare to Flora. Just in time too, because Hercules and Mulan were eyeing up Jafar and Maleficent for a smack down.

Clayton found himself with a vicious headache, and decided he had eaten his full. Placing his dirty dishes on another waiter's plate, he got up to leave. Considering maybe returning later after he got rid of his pain, he was almost out the door when the old, cackling voice of Madame MIm filled the now silent room with a shout of-

"Make it nude!"

* * *

Disclaimer: The March Hare owns none of the characters mentioned in this story, only the idea. Walt Disney, forgive me, for I have sinned and had fun while doing so.


End file.
